The Fire in Her Eyes
by AzulaTano
Summary: Multibillionaire Susan Smith is missing after a horrible yet suspicious yacht accident. Her daughter, Camille, is sent to live with her long lost father, but while they search for her mother will the Davenports change Camille, or will she change them? And can her mother's lessons and the Davenport's good intentions coexist?
1. The Fire in Her Eyes

**Hey guys! Welcome to my newest story, The Fire In Her Eyes.** **This takes place in between Which Father Knows Best and You Posted What?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, only my OCS.**

Chase's sweet enjoyment of the basic rules of enthalpy was interrupted by some distressful news.

"Today I will be pairing you up with partners to work on your energy change projects," Mrs. Neal, the AP Chemistry teacher, announced.

Chase inwardly groaned, it wasn't that he didn't work well with others.

It was just that he didn't work well with others.

Mrs. Neal impatiently waved the hat filled with slips of paper in front of him. Chase took a deep breath as he drew a name from the hat.

"Chase, who will your lucky partner be?" Mrs. Neal asked.

"Camille Smith," Chase gulped.

Mission Creek High's resident mean girl made a sharp turn in Chase's direction. The glare coming from the teenage girl's dark eyes was enough to make Chase shutter.

Mrs. Neal went on until the rest of the class had their partners.

Chase hesitantly meet Camille by their assigned lab station. "Uh, hey,"

Camille's eyes scanned Chase, her lip indicating she was still making a decision.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Never mind," Camille sighed. "I suppose you will do,"

Chase didn't reply immediately, a little taken aback by the comment. "Uh, okay. If you want to get going on this project we can work on it at my place after school,"

With an effortless looking flick of her neck, Camille moved the stray piece of dark black hair from her face. She took a piece of paper from her folder, wrote down a phone number, and handed it to Chase.

"Is this your cell number?" Chase asked.

"What? No," Camille huffed. "This is my chauffeur's number. You can go ahead and text him the address of your house. I will stop by this evening to get a head start on this project," she explained in her sharp european accent.

At that moment the school's bell rang annoyingly in G sharp.

"I'll see you tonight then," Chase muttered, fleeing the scene.

Chase rushed into the cafeteria, nearly knocking over Adam and his hot dog sculpture.

"Hey!" Adam whined, skillfully managing to keep it steady.

"What's crawled up your pants?" Bree asked, sitting down next to Leo at their lunch table.

"You are never going to guess who I got partnered with for our chemistry project," Chase sighed.

"Who?" Leo asked.

Chase swallowed hard. "Camille Smith,"

His siblings all snapped to attention.

"Camille Smith?!" Bree exclaimed.

"The most popular, ruthless, and crazed girl at our school?" Leo added.

Chase groaned. "Yes, her,"

"Keep it down, she has ears everywhere," Leo whispered.

"She is like a 100 pound teenage girl, what harm can she really do?" Adam shrugged.

"Destroy you," Bree muttered. "Remember what happened to Erin Sanders when she accidentally spilled her lunch on Camille?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, during their cheerleading retreat, Erin's hair got chopped up and died orange,"

"But it was never proven to be Camille's doing," Chase replied.

Bree raised and eyebrow. "I can keep listing other examples. The girl has been here all of three months and she has already gotten quite the list of victims,"

"The project will only take a few days, I think I can survive that long with her," Chase sighed.

Leo shrugged and went back to noodle surprise.

"You are a goner," Bree muttered before returning to her lunch.

Chase rolled his eyes. His siblings were just being over dramatic. How bad could she really be?"

Once the four children finally escaped the school, they made their usual bee-line back home.

"Training 4 o'clock sharp," Bree mimicked as she headed up the driveway.

Adam nodded in agreement and opened up the front door.

Chase immediately noticed several things wrong with the grand room.

First, the glass kitchen table was tipped over, half shattered.

Second, Douglas was sitting on the couch in handcuffs.

Third, there was an armed man in a black suit standing at the top of the stair case.

"What is going on?!" Bree demanded.

"You see, we are having a little bit of a situation," Douglas started.

"Where is Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"In his study. He, Tasha, and their lawyer is talking with another 'client' and their lawyer. Some kind of incident went down, not quite sure what happened. What ever it was, it upset this crazy chick and she almost attacked Donald," Douglas explained.

"Then why are you the one in handcuffs?" Leo asked.

"I tried to step in between them, and this nice gentlemen threw me aside," Douglas answered.

The man tilted his head up. "I am Ms. Smith's body guard. No one is to step within five feet of her without her permission,"

Douglas just shrugged before leaning back onto the couch.

"What are they doing in Mr. Davenport's study?" Chase asked.

"No idea," Douglas muttered.

The room's occupants turned towards the stairs as they heard someone stomping down them.

"Camille?" Chase gasped. "How did you get hear before we did? If you want we can get started on our-"

"I am not here for our project you twit," Camille snapped. "I am here for a legal matter,"

Donald, Tasha, and the lawyers came downstairs as well.

Chase looked at Mr. Davenport, noticing how Camille glared at him when he came down.

The adults all shook hands before the lawyers left, while the man in black hovered close to Camille. He whispered something to her, but she just shook her head. "No, it is okay Julius. You are no longer on payroll anyway. Go ahead and leave," Camille instructed.

After he left, Camille turned around, facing the stares of the Davenport Family.

"What?" She huffed.

"Um, does someone want to tell us what is going on?" Bree asked.

"Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo. This is Camille Smith," Donald introduced.

"Yeah, we know that. But why is she here?" Adam asked.

Donald took a deep breath, Tasha holding onto his arm for support.

"Guys, this is Camille. My daughter,"

 **Dun Dun DUN! Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews are like unicorns and rainbows and inspire me to update. (But don't worry, I already have a few more chapters already written up, the just need to be edited.) Thanks!**


	2. The Movements of Her Feet

**Welcome to chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"What?!" Bree shrieked.

"How?" Leo exclaimed.

"How come you never bothered to tell us this before?" Chase asked.

"Hey! I just found out!" Donald defended, throwing his arms up.

Douglas motioned to his hands. "Can someone help me over here?"

Camille took a bobby pin from her hair and unlocked his handcuffs. Tasha raised an eyebrow. "When did you learn to do that?"

"This happens quite often," Camille muttered.

"So, what was with all of those lawyers?" Leo asked.

"They were to here to finalize custody arrangements," Donald replied.

"Custody?" Bree repeated.

"Well, you see, Camille's mother and I were engaged before she was born-"

"But she broke it off and left," Camille interrupted.

Donald nodded. "Yes, she did. Last week Susan, her mother, went out on her private yacht and there was an accident. So, Camille is going to be staying with us for a little while,"

Camille blinked, annoyed. "Unfortunately. Hopefully they will find my mother soon and we can all go back to our previous lives,"

"Hopefully," Chase muttered.

"How about Donald drives you home to grab some of your stuff and I can go get the guest room ready," Tasha suggested.

"Okay," Camille said quietly, heading outside with Donald.

"Do you think it is a good idea to leave those two alone again after what happened earlier?" Douglas asked Tasha.

Tasha bit her lip. "It may not be the best option, but I think she has calmed down a bit, and those two need to get used to be around each other,"

"So, this means she will be here for a while?" Leo asked.

Tasha nodded. "The odds of finding Susan aren't in Camille's favor. She is going through a lot right now, and we need to both remember that and be there for her when she needs us, got it?"

The four Davenport children nodded. "Got it,"

"Yes! I finally have a sister!" Bree cheered.

"Even if she is an evil maniac?" Leo asked.

Bree rolled her eyes at Leo.

"Young man, you better not talk like that in front of Camille," Tasha warned. "You need to be on your best behavior,"

"Fine," Leo huffed.

Tasha went back into the kitchen, attempting to start dinner.

"Mom, I know you want her to feel welcome, but your tuna surprise isn't exactly comfort food," Leo pointed out.

Douglas headed towards the kitchenette. "Don't worry, I'll help her,"

While Bree started to set the table, wanting to be of some help, the boys played their mindless video games, trying to pretend like everything is normal.

Meanwhile, Donald was trying to make the most of an awkward car ride.

"So you go to Mission Creek High? Isn't that a coincidence," Donald smirked.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Doubtful. My mother moved her company her for several strategic reasons, many of which are probably similar to yours,"

Donald nodded before trying again. "So, Chase tells me you are in AP Chemistry. That was my high school sport too," he joked.

Camille raised an eyebrow. "AP Chemistry does not fit the definition of a sport. I though you had some kind of genius-level intellect?"

"Well, you are right about that. I am confident to say that I must be thee smartest inventor in the world," Donald bragged.

"Hmm, a big ego. I'll have to remember that," Camille whispered to herself.

"I think that we should make the most of the time you stay with us- don't you? It isn't every Monday I learn I have a daughter," Donald said.

"Make the most of it?" Camille asked. "How do you mean?"

Donald shrugged. "Just that we should get to know each other,"

"Oh, you mean form some sort of relationship? I do not know how useful that would be for either of us," Camille replied.

"Useful?" Donald questioned. "It doesn't have to be useful,"

"I am just saying that, practically speaking, once my mother gets back I am going to go back living with her. And we have a high tendency to move around the globe. This stay won't be long," Camille told him.

"Okay," Donald murmured, a little disappointed.

By the time Camille and Donald returned home with her belongings, dinner was finished and on the table.

Camille ended up being seat between Donald and Bree. Wrong choice.

"I am so glad to finally have a sister!" Bree squealed, unable to contain her excitement.

"Sister!?" Camille nearly choked on her lasagna. "I thought Douglas was your biological father,"

"Donnie here is actually the one who raised the kids. I am more of a fun uncle, you could say," Douglas informed her.

"We can even wear matching shirts to school!" Bree continued to gush.

"Wait, wait. No matching shirts," Camille argued.

"How else are people going to know-"

"You don't have to tell the whole school that," Camille stated flatly. "We are estranged cousins at best,"

Bree nodded and turned her head, disappointedly putting a piece of lasagna in her mouth.

"Take it easy on Bree," Tasha piped up. "She is just excited to have another girl in the house,"

"Yeah, come on Cami, we can have so much fun-"

Camille interrupted Bree. "What did you just call me?!"

"Uh, Cami, I hope-"

"No, No Cami. That is inexcusable. It is Camille. If you can't bother to say the whole word then don't say it at all," Camille declared.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bree said. "I didn't realize you felt so strongly about that,"

Camille looked Bree in the eyes. "Just realize Bree that this is all temporary. I will be gone before you know it. My mother-"

"But what if your mother doesn't come back?" Adam asked. Leo and Chase, who were sitting on each side of him, each elbowed Adam.

Camille looked at Adam dead in the eyes. "My mother will come back. And even if she doesn't my step-father Jonathan will come and get me,"

"But what if he doesn't come either?" Adam asked innocently.

"Adam!" The other Davenports snapped.

"Then I suppose I would file for emancipation," Camille shrugged, taking a drink of her water.

Finished with her meal, Camille stood up. "Chase, I am afraid I am a bit worn out from the day. We will have to work on the project another time. I am going to head up to bed,"

"Good idea. I think we could all use a good nights rest," Tasha said.

Camille headed up the stairs, Leo in suite. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the three bionics headed the opposite direction.

"Oh, um before they go, to, um, bed those three-" Leo began.

Camille shook her head. "I really am too tired to care," she stated before going to her room.

"Woo. That was a close one," Adam said as they got into the elevator.

"She will find out eventually," Chase sighed. "I don't know how long we can keep it from her,"

Bree shrugged, "Just as long as we can,"

 **Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! ~Azula**


	3. The Damage in Her Heart

**Huy guys! A big thanks to all of you who made it to chapter three!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Camille tried her hardest to pretend that today was just like any other normal day. Like her mother wasn't missing. Like she wasn't forced to live with the Davenports. Like she didn't just discover her long lost father.

No, to her, this was going to be just like nay other normal day.

But it wasn't that easy. First, she had to deal with her new siblings/cousins as Donald drove them to school.

The moment she escaped the vehicle, she waltzed alone up to the school door, head held high. Camille walked over to her usual crew of friends, or technically, minions.

Amy, Susie, and Olive all looked up at her with wide, admirable eyes.

"Camille! I love your outfit today!"

"And your hair- flawless as usual!"

"You just have tell me where you bought those shoes!"

"Enough!" Camille snapped, and her minions shrunk back. "I am not in the mood for any of this,"

Ken gave her his trademarked, dashing smile and put his arm around her. "Relax babe, no one means any harm,"

Stephanie walked over to the group. "Camille! Guess who just got you and Jake on the nomination list for Prom Queen and King!"

Camille turned to her, giving her a sharp glare. "Tell me Stephanie, is getting nominated winning?"

"Uh, I guess not," Stephanie whimpered, biting her lip.

"Then get out there and change that!" Camille ordered. Stephanie rushed out her line of sight.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Camille, you are more on edge than usual. Is something bothering you?"

Camille gave her boyfriend a bittersweet smile. "Darling, don't you think that if something was wrong I would told you already?"

Ken nodded. "You are right. Sorry,"

"Never mind any of this," Camille sighed. "Lets just get to class,"

After a near uneventful day at school, Camille rushed home. She opened the door and found Tasha and Donald talking by his desk.

"Did you hear from your friend at the FBI? Have they found anything out regarding my mother?!" Camille asked desperately.

Donald stepped towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Actually honey, they haven't found any evidence of survivors. The odds- well, they don't look well,"

Camille stepped away from him, letting his hand fall off her shoulder.

Ignoring Donald and Tasha's attempts to comfort her, Camille turned and ran up the stairs.

Camille pranced angrily across the room, unable to contain her energy. She reached out, grabbing the small desk lamp from her dresser and threw it at her large silver mirror that was hanging on the wall.

After smashing the mirror, shattered pieces of glass flew across the room.

Camille cried out in pain as she lost her balance, fell to floor, and got several shards of glass inserted into her leg.

After hearing the commotion, Tasha rushed upstairs, Donald following closely behind her.

Tasha opened the door a crack and looked in. Her heart broke at the sight of Camille half laying on the floor, sobbing and bleeding from her leg and hands. "Grab me a broom, dustpan, first aid kit, and some water," Tasha told Donald.

While he headed downstairs, Tasha opened the door wider and carefully walked into the room.

Camille pretended not to notice Tasha come in, staring at her hands.

Tasha knelt down in front of her. "Camille how about we get away from all the broken glass," she suggested.

Camille nodded slowly, unable to get herself to speak.

Taking her by the forearms, Tasha helped Camille onto the bed. Then Donald came into the room, giving Tasha her needed supplies.

"Honey, can you let me handle this," Tasha whispered to Donald.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, now give us some space," Tasha ordered.

Donald nodded, leaving quickly.

Tasha took the first aid kit, removing the glass from her legs. "Honey this is going to sting a little bit," Tasha said aloud, dabbing the wound with alcohol.

Camille bit her lip, not wanting to show her pain.

Tasha continued to bandage her leg and hands. She then convinced Camille to lay down on her bed. Tasha began to sweep up the broken glass until she had it all off the ground.

Camille moaned a little bit, trying to sit up.

Tasha rushed to her side. "Camille, would you like some ibuprofen?" she asked.

Camille nodded. Tasha grabbed the glass of water and took two pills out of the bottle and handed them to her.

As Camille swallowed the pills, Tasha took a seat on the bed beside her.

"Camille, honey, I know that you are pretty upset. And you have every right to be. But when you get angry or frustrated or upset, you have a whole household full of people, especially me and your father, who want nothing more than to help you," Tasha told her.

Camille shot up. "Don't call him that!"

Tasha stayed calm. "He is your father though,"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I don't need a daddy and I don't need a replacement mommy," Camille seethed, trying to ignore the pain in her leg.

Tasha straight at her. "I hope you realize that I am not trying to. I am just trying to be there for you, and so is Donald,"

"Are you deaf? I don't need either of you!" Camille shrieked.

"Is everything okay in here?" Donald asked, stepping into the room after hearing the noise.

"Donald, please tell your little wife to leave me alone!" Camille snapped.

"Camille, Tasha is just trying to help you," Donald said.

"I don't need her help, and I don't you need you! I am almost 17, I have never needed you before, and I don't now. You were never there for me before, so why should I believe you will be now?"

"Camille, your mother never told me she was pregnant, how could I have known?" Donald countered.

Camille looked him dead in the eyes. "She never told you because WE didn't need you. You lost your usefulness, and she got rid of you. Aren't you supposed to be a genius Donald? Didn't you ever realize that she never really loved you,"

"Stop that young lady!" Tasha warned her.

"Or else what? I'm grounded. The only reason I am here is so that I can crash here for a little while until I settle some matters. Then I will be out of your hair for good!"

"Why would you want to be on your own? Don't you realize that I want to be part of your life?" Donald asked.

Camille scowled. "And don't you realize that I don't? Don't you realize that I am just like my mother. When things aren't useful, we throw them away. Just like you,"

Tasha stepped in between the hurt-looking Donald and Camille. "Donald isn't a thing, he is your father,"

"Plants are alive, yet we through them away when they lose their beauty. Tasha, I know you want to be this savior step-mother, but you aren't. I have had many step dads before and they all go eventually. Either they leave or loose their usefulness. And it isn't long before a new model comes around. So stay out of this. I don't expect you in my life that long," Camille ranted.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, Tasha is only trying to help you!" Donald scolded.

"Maybe she should stop trying then," Camille muttered, getting off the bed. She stormed out of the room and down the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Donald asked, seeing her go for the front door.

"Anywhere but here," Camille whispered, slamming the door and running outside.

 **Thanks for reading, please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter! ~Azula.**


	4. The Tears In Her Eyes

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of The Fire In Her Eyes! As we get further into this story I hope the development as Camille as a person and character grows along with the length. Even though I am not sure if it is** **visible yet as she is still being established as a character. For now there is a lot with her, Tasha, and Donald. But don't worry, her relationship with the other teens in the house will be explored in depth soon enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

FIHE Ch. 4

"I just need to blow off some steam," Camille whispered to herself. She began to walk around the streets of Mission Creek, until her common sense kicked in and she realized how unsafe it was to walk around aimless this late in the evening.

Camille walked towards the gates of the Mission Creek High School stadium. A quarter left in the game, the crowds were cheering, jeering and sneering. Wanting a bit of space, Camille went over to the cement area behind the bleachers. Even though she stuck out like a sore thumb in her less than casual attire, she was able to weave through the people shifting in her way.

Ken didn't notice her walk by.

Neither did Stephanie.

But in retrospect, it was probably because they were too busy trying to swallow each other's faces.

"What do you think you are doing?" Camille snapped.

Ken and Stephanie broke apart, eyes wide with fear.

"Uh, Camille, it isn't what it looks like-"

"Shut up Steph," Camille sneered. She turned to Ken. "I do not think I would believe this if I was not seeing it with my own eyes,"

"Cam-"

Camille drew back her arm and punched him square in the nose.

Ken shrunk back, trying to cover up his bleeding nose with his hands. Stephanie rushed to his side, attempting to get a good look at it.

"You better watch out darlings, this little girl is capable of murder," Camille huffed. "Because you hurt her,"

Camille then turned and stormed off yet again, leaving too many witnesses for her liking. Well, she thought to herself, at least now they can all learn to fear me. Just as they should.

As she got out of eyesight, she sighed heavily, coming to terms with the fact that she couldn't go home. It wasn't her home anymore. Mother was gone. Jonathan was gone. Even Julius.

The only place she had left was the bloody Davenport household.

"I guess it is better than nothing," Camille muttered, starting the trek back to the mansion.

Once she finally arrived home, she cautiously opened the door.

Donald was sitting quietly on the couch, but he perked up the moment Camille walked in. Tasha was standing in the kitchen, watching her.

"Hey," Camille murmured, heading towards the stairs.

"Are you planning to ignore what happened earlier?" Tasha asked her, casually drying the glasses before putting them into the pantry.

"I- um," Camille stumbled.

"Do you realize how worried you had us?" Tasha asked.

"Tash-"

"Donald, let me do the talking," Tasha ordered. She turned back to Camille. "Can you imagine the fear he felt when you walked out the door to go who knows where,"

"I needed-"

"And imagine the mix of relief and frustration he felt when he got a call from your principal at this time of night," Tasha continued.

"Principle?" Camille asked, confused.

Tasha nodded. "Yes, your principal. Perry said you got a three day suspension for punching another student at tonight's football game,"

"He deserved it," Camille muttered.

"Regardless, I believe your father deserves an apology," Tasha told her firmly.

Camille raised an eyebrow. "For what?" she asked. After seeing the look on Tasha's face, she quickly changed her mind, not allowing Tasha time to speak after opening her mouth.

'Okay, okay," Camille walked down and over to the couch, keeping her eyes locked on the beautiful blue cushion. "Donald, I am sorry for my behavior earlier. I didn't mean to worry you,"

Donald stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks. I understand that it has been pretty rough for you lately. And I want you to understand that I am not as weak as I look. I can take a lot more than a few comments. So if you need a rock, I am still here,"

Camille used all her will power not to flinch away from his hand. "Okay,"

"Camille, I only want what is best for you. Believe it or not, I actually do care about you. I don't want our relationship to be, to be like other ones that you have had," Donald said quickly.

"You mean like the one with my mother," Camille nearly hissed.

"I mean that no one in this house is going to try to use you, or hurt you. There is no superficial goals to having you around," Donald told her.

To both Donald and Tasha's surprise, Camille started laughing. "Of course there are. Tasha, you see me as a little lost puppy that you want to save to make yourself feel good, and Donald, you want this to cover up your guilt for not being there. And so you don't get in trouble for child abandonment. Believe it or not, you both have things to gain from me being her. Including my mother's fortune,"

"Camille, we don't-"

Camille interrupted her father. "It's okay. Don't worry about it," She said, with the smallest glimmer of a smile.

The confusing moment was broken by a yawn.

"It appears that it is time for bed," Camille said casually. "I will see both in the morning,"

"Night," Donald called as she rushed upstairs to her room.

The first think Camille noticed when she opened the door to her room was the fact that her cell phone was sitting on her bed. Normally, the device was rarely out of her hand, but in all the commotion Camille hadn't really thought about it.

She laid on her bed and started to play on her phone. Before she knew it, she found herself scrolling through old texts, and for some reason, she ended up on her voicemail. A specific voicemail.

One from her mother, the day before she disappeared.

If Camille had know that that would be the last time her mother would call, she would have bothered to pick up her phone.

Camille slowly lifted the phone to her ear, reliving the moment last week when her ex-boyfriend Mike and her broke up. "Camille," her mother's voice brought chills down her spine.

"I am sorry to here about your latest break up, but I know you will be fine. You are too resilient to let anything as small as this bring you down. Remember, Love is weakness, it only brings you down. It can't really make you happy. Not for long anyway. I will talk to you more when I get home, there are some exciting changes right around the corner!"

Her mother regularly spoke in riddles, so Camille had barely thought about it then.

If mother only knew then, Camille thought to herself. She hadn't realized it until that moment, but hearing her mother's voice had brought Camille to allow a few tears to escape.

"I can't be weak like this," Camille muttered. She stood up and began to pace around the room. "Love is weakness. Love is weakness. She is gone, but there is not a hole in my heart. It doesn't need to be filled. I have no need for this new family," Camille reasoned.

She stopped in the corner of her room, sliding down the wall. "Love is weakness. Love is weakness. Love is weakness," she whispered repeating the mantra to herself until she fell asleep.

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks ~Azula.**


	5. The Bruises on Her Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

"How can she keep acting like this," Leo huffed, grabbing his breakfast from the counter.

"Leo," Tasha warned.

"Guys, Tasha is right. We have no idea what she is going through right now," Bree said.

"But does that really excuse this behavior?" Chase countered.

"Regardless, it isn't our job to judge," Tasha said. "Our job is to support her in this difficult time. Now, you four need to get going or else you will be late for school,"

"Not if I get a three day suspension too," Leo muttered.

"Leo!" Tasha scolded.

Leo grabbed his backpack from the chair. "I know, I know,"

Tasha rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen.

Leo grabbed his backpack off the couch, heading for the door with his step-brothers in suit.

Tasha looked up from her cook book. "Bree, is something wrong?"

"It's, it's nothing," Bree muttered.

Tasha stepped closer to Bree. "Are you okay honey?"

Bree bit her lip, taking a moment of silence before quickly wrapping her arms around Tasha and hugging her tightly.

Tasha smiled and hugged her back.

"I would miss you, just so you know," Bree whispered.

"What was that?"

Bree held onto her step mother tightly. "If I lost you, I think I would lose it too. I can't imagine what Camille must be feeling,"

"It's got to be hard on her, but that is why we need to be there for her. United. As a family," Tasha said, rubbing Bree's back.

"As a family," Bree smiled, clearly in agreement.

Her suspension was finally over, and Camille surely didn't feel a bit nervous about returning to school. To be honest, she was a tad excited. Part of her missed her classes, the little intellectual work she got to, and she was eager to see her revenge on Ken and Stephanie.

While the rest of her pseudo-siblings went to class, Adam stayed behind and turned to Camille. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"I'll get to class in a minute, I just want to chat and catch up with a few friends first," Camille replied with a pleasant smile.

"Are you sure? Class is going to start pretty soon," Adam pointed out.

"It will be fine Adam, just get to class," Camille insisted.

Adam shrugged and jogged upstairs to his class.

Camille walked down the hallway until she reached her destination. "Hello Ken darling," she cooed, starting the teenage boy.

"Camille, your back?" Ken asked, shocked.

Camille smiled gleefully. "My suspension is over," she giggled, "It feels so good to be back,"

"Look, about what happened with Steph-"

"Oh I know what happened," Camille huffed. "And I think your coaches and Principle Perry would like to know about your little aid that helps you at practice," she teased with a smile.

Ken's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't tell them, I would get kicked off the team, lose my scholarship for college next year-"

Camille pursed her lips together. "Yes, I supposed that would be awful for you,"

"Camille-"

"But awful things happen. Especially when those that you thought you could trust most turn out to be the ones who hurt you the most," Camille interrupted.

Ken narrowed his eyes. "This is exactly why I couldn't just break up with you for Stephanie,"

"Why would have any interest in the blond bag of supplements," Camille sneered.

"Because she is a real person! Unlike you, she actually cares about people, and doesn't just use them for her own needs. Stephanie loves me!" Ken exclaimed.

Camille sighed. "You pour soul, she really has cast a spell on you. Oh well, once you get expelled, you can take a break and clear your head from her poison," she said simply, turning towards the main office.

Ken grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"Ken, let me go this instant. I am just trying to do you a favor," Camille said.

"Yeah right, like you could ever care about anyone but yourself," Ken growled, slamming her into the nearest row of lockers.

"Ken, get off of me," Camille hissed, attempting to yank her arm out of his grasp.

He easily grabbed her wrist instead, pulling it taut until she heard a pop.

Camille bit her lip to hide any indicator that she was in pain. Instead of crying out, she stomped with all her might on his left foot, causing him to release her.

Ken cursed, stepped back, and grabbed his foot.

Camille took the opportunity to turn to make her escape.

Ken growled and grabbed her left arm, and used his other free arm to punch her in the face.

Camille shrunk back, trying to protect herself from the following blows.

"Hey, Camille, the bell has already rung, are you coming?" Adam called, walking into the hallway. The moment he saw Ken assaulting her, Adam's happy demeanor vanished and was replaced with anger. "What do you think you are doing?" he snarled, grabbing Ken by the shoulders and throwing him away from Camille.

"What's your problem!" Ken snapped.

Adam narrowed his eyes. "My problem is you, hurting her,"

"She deserves everything she is getting," Ken protested.

"I don't care what you think, that is not for you to decide!" Adam snapped, grabbing Ken by the neck and shoving him into the lockers.

"Dude, chill," Ken gasped.

"No, I am not going to just chill. I don't have to do anything you say. But you need to listen to me when I tell you that you are never, ever, going to get near her again, let alone harm a hair on her body! And if I ever find out that you do, I will end you," Adam threatened.

Ken gulped and nodded in fear.

"Now, get out of here!" Adam shouted.

In less than a millisecond, Ken had run out of sight.

Adam then turned his attention to his, well, maybe sister, sitting on the bench. "Camille, you okay,"

"I'm fine, Adam. You shouldn't have come," Camille murmured, refusing to make eye contact.

Adam took a seat next to her. "Why? He was hurting you-"

"It's not your job to protect me Adam!" Camille interrupted, raising her voice.

Adam took a calming breath, just like Mr. Davenport had taught him. "I understand you are upset, and probably still have adrenaline in your system. So, is what can we do to help you know, because, whether you like it or not, I am making it my job to protect you know,"

Camille sighed. "Whatever,"

"Can I take a look at your injuries?" Adam asked carefully. "I think we may need to get you to a nurse, or Mr. Davenport-"

"No, I won't go see any of them. I am fine. And please, stop that," Camille whined.

"Stop what?" Adam asked.

"Calling Donald Mr. Davenport. It's weird. If you want him to be your dad, fine, but don't refer to him like he is your boss," Camille said.

Adam was a bit taken aback by this. "Um, okay. But I do really think we should go see someone about your injuries, you look like you are really hurt-"

"I said no!" Camille snapped. "Please, Adam, if you really want to help me just pretend this never happened,"

Adam's eyebrows furrowed. "But how can I pretend like you weren't attacked when you look like you just got attacked,"

"What do you mean?" Camille asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"You eye, it's swelling up, and you obviously have a cut on your lip. And that is just your face-"

"I get it Adam!" Camille groaned.

"What am I going to do," she whispered mainly to herself. She didn't have enough high quality make up on her to hide this, and she wasn't going out in public looking like a helpless victim.

"I have an idea," Adam said suddenly. "Stay here," he said before running to Principle Perry's office.

"Principle Perry!" Adam yelled, barging into her office.

"What do you want now," Perry groaned.

"Camille isn't feeling so well, and she left her backpack with her medicine at home. Can I go home and grab it?" Adam asked, lying pretty convincingly.

"Normally I wouldn't care, but you robots are my key to daddy's money. So I can't let you do anything unsafe or that _breaks policy_ ," Perry sighed.

"If you let me go I'll put in a good word in for you with Douglas," Adam offered.

Perry grinned. "Well, if it's that important, go ahead and run home for a bit, but hurry back!"

With surprisingly good time, Adam ran to the house, grabbed what he needed, and ran back to the high school where he found Camille sitting where he had left her.

"Adam, please tell me you didn't tell Perry what happened," She said, desperation filling her voice.

"Don't worry, she has no idea what happened. And I brought something else to ensure no one else will," Adam replied with a smile, taking something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Camille asked.

"It's a cyber mask," Adam explained. "You can program it to disguise you as other people by uploading a picture of them, and putting in their height and weight,"

"You want me to pretend to be someone else?" Camille asked, confused.

Adam shook his head. "No, we can use the cyber mask to disguise you as you, well as not hurt you. Then no one will see you injuries," he corrected helping her put it on.

Camille took out her phone and used the camera as a mirror. "Wow, it's like it's not even there," she marveled, tracing her now normal looking eye.

Adam grinned, content that he had fixed the problem.

Camille put her phone away and turned to her brother. "Thanks Adam,"

"Your welcome," Adam replied. "Now, we better get to class before they suspect that we are cutting class,"

Camille smirked. "Okay, let's go,"

 **Please review and tell me what you think! ~AzulaTano**


End file.
